Against All Odds
by Hyper Mocha Bunnies
Summary: When seventeen year old Andrea Blaire wakes up one morning to find a few Hetalia characters in her and some friend's houses, craziness is sure to come! These teenage countries, might actually be the ones, who, against all odds, get Andrea to have a little fun! My first fanfic, Read and Review, please!Eventual OCxCountry! Rated T because I'm paranoid!


**Hello! My name is Chocolate Mocha Bunnies, but call me Mocha! This is my first fanfiction, and it's HE-TA-LI-A~! Yay! Well, anyway, I'm not sure if this idea is original or not, it just came to me, like BOOM several days ago! Well, enjoy~!**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, The awesome Chocolate Mocha Bunnies does not own Hetalia, if she did Spamano fluff would happen EVERY SINGLE EPISODE._**

Against All Odds

chapter one

The alarm went off at five thirty.

Too early for me.

I sat up, with a groan, and flipped the little off switch on my blue alarm clock, the loud beep coming to a stop. I ran my fingers through my short chestnut colored hair, lone strands resting on my forehead, and stood up, my pale bare feet hitting the white carpet. I slumped my shoulders and grumpily slid open the green paint splattered drawer of my blue dresser, pulling out a simple white tee shirt, a pair of jeans, underwear and socks. I clumsily changed into the outfit, and stomped downstairs to complete the rest of my morning routine.

Little did I know, my morning routine was about to come to a abrupt stop.

I jumped off the second to last step, again, part of my morning routine. I walked into the kitchen, pushing a stool below the white cabinet above the stove. I jumped on it, reaching to the box of toaster poptarts I loved. I jumped off the stool, pushed it up against the wall, and placed a strawberry flavored poptart in the metal toaster.

That's when things got weird.

As I spun around, I turned to face the anime familiar face of Alfred F. Jones, AKA The United states of freaking America. " HOLY SCONES, THERE'S A COSPLAYER IN MY HOUSE!" I shrieked, and the cosplayer looked at me, a confused expression on his face. " Uh, Dude, I'm not a cosplayer, just the hero." he said, looking down at me.

I hate being short.

" GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, BLOODY GIT!" I shouted, hitting him in the face with my all to familiar Hetalia notebook. There was one issue.

The three characters that had been on the cover, America, France, and England, were missing, replaced with simple white blotches.

What the crap was going on here.

" Hm? Alfred, What are you do-" The voice of a grumpy Brit drifted through the kitchen, until said Brit walked into the kitchen. He paused, examined me up and down, and asked, " Who the bloody-" " LANGUAGE!" I screamed. "... Tea are you?" " I could ask the same thing," I sighed. Realization in 3... 2... 1...

" BLOODY SCONES, I HAVE HETALIA CHARACTERS IN MY HOUSE!"

With that, a familiar Frenchman, Russian,German, Japanese man, and Canadian walked in. I looked into the living room to see the Italy twins sleeping on the couch, along with a brunette Greek. " Vhat was all the yelling about..?" Germany asked, as his brother, Prussia, walked down my stairs, and shouted, " HEY VHEREVER THE-" " LANGUAGE, YOU TWIT!" I screamed. " …. WE ARE, THERE'S A ROOM FULL OF POSTERS AND NERDY THINGS!" " MY FANDOM BASE! NO, SPPPAAAAAAMAAANOOOO!" I squealed, as he held up a book labeled, ' doujinshi'. He. Found. My secret. Stash!

After introducing myself- My name's Andrea Blaire- I called up one of my best friends ever, Eva Gillard, and asked her I the same thing happened to her. " Uh, yeah, for whatever odd reason, I have a Sealand sleeping on my couch, a Spain eating my tomatoes, Finland giving everyone presents, and Poland sitting there like, ' I am like, totally sexy, Ermehgersh.' Apparently, Felicity's got a Hungary looking through her frying pan cabinet, the Baltic trio sitting there quietly, Ukraine sitting there, crying over her boobs, and Belarus holding a Russia plush reaaallllllly close to her." Well, that's a yes. I said bye and hung up. " You've got some ' Buddies' at my friend's houses, too~!" I smirked.

Against all odds, I might finally have some fun again, with all these crazies around.

**OH MY GOULASH! That was better than I expected, especially for an 11 year old!**

**In this story, Andrea and her friends, are all Sophmores in high school, so, this is gonna be fun~**

**Well, Ciao, Mon Ami's, have a wonderful day~!**


End file.
